


Would You Fight For My Love?

by optimus_even



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, Not Beacon Hills, Original Character(s), Suffering, Tagging as I go, harris is still a dick, hopefully happy ending, later tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimus_even/pseuds/optimus_even
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lived in a small town called Hailey in the State of Idaho, with one best friend and one parent. Living a life of lies and fear, with only one person he could really trust. His biggest fear was the people of Hailey finding out he had a crush on the schools resident All-American dream boy, Derek Hale. Hesitation, new found friends, and fierce determination set the path for future choices. Will the boy of his dreams fight for his love, or will Stiles have to do it on his own? </p><p> Based off Jack White's: Would You Fight For My Love?<br/>Look up this song if you haven't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Would

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I love this song and thought 'hey! Perfect fic for my perfect pair!'  
> I know some of this stuff is gonna get dark and I tried to tag accordingly. If there is something that you think might trigger you or others please comment or e-mail me. First sterek fic..... if something is off.... feel free to tell me!

Stiles thought school was okay, he lived in an okay house with a okay family. He had stable grades, and a job that paid just above minimum wage. To say that his family was just like any other stereotypical family was an understatement, he was the prime example of what a single child should look like. His father was the sheriff of a small town called Hailey in the state of Idaho, his mother died of leukemia when he was twelve. 

Stiles was sixteen and currently a junior at Hailey High, where nobody even knew his name. Well not nobody, there was his best friend Scott and Allison(Scott's girlfriend.), but aside from those two he was a walking, talking nobody.

“Stiles!”

He startled out of his thoughts and turned to Scott, “What?”

Scott gave him his best ‘focus’ glare. Stiles just waved him off and waited for Scott to continue. “Stiles, have you picked someone to go to the formal with?”

Stiles loved Scott, he really did because he was his best friend and felt like a brother to him. Scott had been there when nobody else had been, when his dad was drunk and his mom was buried deep under the ground never to return, but to have him hound Stiles about this kind of stuff was just cruel. Nobody in Hailey High would be as cute and as perfect as a couple as Scott McCall and Allison Argent, the prize lovers of the town. He just shrugged, “That one person just hasn't caught my eye yet Scotty. Besides how many gay guys are there here in Hailey anyways?”

Scott just shrugged, “There's Danny, he's gay and everybody knows it.”

“Yeah, but that because he is really good at everything, and his dad owns half the town.”

Scott huffed, “You are just too picky with everything aren't you?”

Stiles shrugged and didn’t deny it, he knew he was being picky but he was also being careful.

Stiles mumbles, “I’m afraid of being hurt, that’s true.”

Last month Danny got beat up behind the grocery store, nobody knew who or how but his dad made a huge scene and threaten to close down half his stores and let all them starve. That was the first and only time anyone's seen Danny’s father get angry. From then on Danny was the golden boy, had all the friends and things he needed, but everybody knew why. 

“I don’t think anybody would be coming to my rescue if I decide to come out Scott.” He adds.

Scott just looked at him, having his usual fond smile on and said, “Stiles, I’ll be there.”

****

“Mr. Stilinski!”

Stiles turned to find Mr. Harris glaring daggers at him. “If you should find the separation from Mr. McCall too much come and tell me, please go and sit next to Hale.”

Stiles wide-eyed and shocked said with benefit of the doubt, “No.”

Harris just ignored him and continued to teach the lesson, Scott pushed him out of his seat.  
Stiles gathered up all his stuff and tentatively walked over to where Derek frick’n Hale was sitting. Derek was the star lacrosse player of Hailey High, resident all around bad-boy that got with all the ladies and all the this and that. Derek Hale was what every guy aspired to be and what every girl wanted to have, 6’5, dark perfect hair, just a tinge of scruff, muscles to the max! Nice sleek, black Camaro, rich parents, really nice mansion in the middle of nowhere, the perfect senior. 

Stiles quickly sat down and tried to take down the note that Harris was writing down, he really did put in a valiant effort, but how can you focus sitting beside such beauty!

It’s dead before it has a chance to start he tells himself, because he has no chance with Derek so why get hung up on it he tries to reason.

“Stiles, do you have an extra sheet of paper?”

He turns to gap at Derek, like really? Why was he even breathing near such a peasant like me?

“What?” He says dumbly, nice save Stilinski.

“My notebook is full, do you have any extra paper?” Derek explains it as if he is talking to a child. Stiles just nods and tears out a piece and hands it to him like a dog bringing a frisbee back to it’s owner, Derek nods at him gratefully and continues writing. 

****

“Stiles!”

He turned to look at Scott, a mouth full of fries, “What?!?”

“Derek Hale is coming to our table!”

Stiles whips his head around so fast that he is pretty sure he got whiplash. Low and behold there is Derek walking to their table holding a tray full of food. They had been sitting together in class for a about a month now, and Stiles has never been more in love with someone in his life. Derek and him have basically the same interests, liked the same movies, books, even video games! In that time Derek has made it to their table and is saying something.

Scott elbows him, “Sorry what?” Stiles replies dumbly, again Stiles really?

Derek gives him an annoyed looked, “I said, can I sit here?”

Scott and Stiles both look at each other, he hurriedly says, “Sure….. but why?”

Derek sits across from Stiles, “Because my friends are annoying me so I decided to spend some quality time with some of my other friends.” He says matter of factly as he starts eating his sandwich.

“Why though?” Stiles replies completely shocked.

Derek considers this for a second, “Because Stiles, you are my friend.” 

It takes a minute for that whole thing to click in his brain, Derek Hale is his friend. 

****

Stiles and Derek hang-out even more after that, after school, during lacrosse practice, Derek even invites him to the famous Hale family dinners. Stiles doesn’t know how to feel all about all this, every night he goes home, does homework and reviews his day. How things went, what did he do and still Derek was the most puzzling thing in his life. 

The popular guy friends with the scrawny, spastic kid. People started to take notice, and it was not a good thing that was for sure. People do their best to not let passion begin, but Stiles was long gone and for the time being didn’t care what other people thought. 

****

A week before the formal and Stiles and Derek were sitting out on the lacrosse field doing homework. 

“Stiles? Do you have a date to the formal?”

Stiles looks up at Derek sheepishly, “What do you think Derek?”

Derek looks down his work, “Oh,” is all he says.

“ Derek.” He sighs exasperatedly, “No I do not because who would even want to?” He waves his hands around in a circle as if to make his point. Like who in their right mind would even consider Stiles as a possible anything much less a prom date, “Nobody….. Derek.” He says, tone indicating he is done with the topic.

Derek just gives him a look of pity almost, great he thinks ‘now Derek thinks I’m a loser’. Stiles just looks down at his homework again trying to get in the rhythm, failing epically in the end after five minutes of off silence. Packing up his things and leaving without a word, feeling like being a coward because he sure as hell did not want to yell at Derek Hale. Telling himself that he will apologize tomorrow, and things will be alright.... they will be alright...... mostly hoping he will be alright, getting in his jeep and driving home stealing one last glance at Derek before turning the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two will be posted tomorrow or in two days.... it all depends if I can finish an other chapter for my other work.... plus... I got two possible works in progress... not for this fandom though.... in the next three days for sure... and it's gonna be longer....


	2. You....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a choice..... Will he follow through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys.... It's been a packed couple of months..... I've been really busy.... Kinda just threw this together, sorry..... I'm working on chapter three.... And this chapter was not beta'ed.... Comment if I missed something..... I tried my best to beta it..... Not very good.... Ferret is usually my beta. Thanks for the long wait... Sorry.... Gonna post next chapter next week or Friday....

"Stiles, someone's here to see you." His dad shouted from the kitchen.

The dance was less than two days away, and he hasn't even talked to Derek once. The day after the 'incident' Stiles walked right into Derek, the both of them making eye contact, Derek looked like he wanted to say something. Scott called him a chicken shit for turning around and practically running away, but what could he actually say to Derek? What could he say that would make all what he said and the way he walked away water under the bridge? To top it off he walked away being a complete over-exaggerated asshole. 

"Who is it?" He shouted back, closing his textbooks and throwing them on his bed.

Pulling on a pair a sweat pants and throwing on a plain white t-shirt, instead of running down stairs in just his Star Wars boxers (He's done it a couple of time before, good thing it was only Scott those times.). Taking two steps at a time he turned the corner and saw that last person he thought would be at his door, Jackson Whittemore.

He stood still for about four point five seconds then quickly mentally punched himself in the face. Lacrosse star super dick-wad was at his home standing there looking all asshole'ish' and kinda hot, but Stiles had no fucking idea why said guy was here. 

He walked the rest of the way to the door and leaned against the frame, raising a brow at the tall blonde. 

Jackson started shuffling his feet, looking anywhere but Stiles. Scrubbing his fingers through his annoyingly hot blonde hair, letting out a annoyed huff and still not talking. 

Stiles rolled his eye's, "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the king himself." He said in a dull formal voice.

Now it was Jackson's turn to roll his eye's, "Aren't you going to let me in?" He snarked back.

"Yes Stiles! How rude is that, leaving our guest on the porch!" His dad yelled from the kitchen.

Jackson smirked at him, a smug 'Yeah Stiles' tugging at his hot facial features. 

Stiles frowned, still not letting Jackson in. "Why are you here, seriously." 

Jackson's smirk vanished at that, "I figured I would ask you, but I don't want to do it on your porch. Preferably in your room." He stated, looking down at his shoes.

Stiles had no response for that, so he let the door open and stepped aside. Jackson walked in, looking almost shy. Which was a first for Stiles, he had never dealt with a shy Jackson Whittemore. It was usually a asshole or snooty Jackson Whittemore. 

He turned away from Jackson, waving at his dad in the kitchen, and walking up the stairs to his room. Once there he closed the door as soon as Jackson entered and went to go sit on his desk chair. 

"Okay," he started, "What's on your mind buddy?" 

Jackson snorted, still standing by the door looking ready to bolt. "Danny is my best friend." He started.

Stiles raised his eyebrow at that, everybody knew Jackson and Danny had been inseparable since kindergarten, just like him and Scott. Both their friendships had been sorta a competition for as long as they could remember, always trying to out best friend each other.

Jackson would buy Danny his favourite CD, next day Scott would surprise Stiles with a trip down to the lake, stuff like that. But what did that have to do with right now? 

"Yeah, your point?" 

Jackson huffed at that, "My point asshole is that I care for him, I don't want him to get hurt."

"That's very sweet Jackson, but why are you telling me this?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

"Because, I've been watching you and--"

"That's kinda creepy," He interrupted, wait..... What? "Did you come all the way here to confess your undying love for me?" He shouted, hands flailing in the air in shock. 

Jackson groaned and rolled his eye's so hard it looked like it hurt. "No you idiot---" 

Stiles let out a relieved sigh. 

"Stiles, let me talk." Jackson said, looking at the bed before walking there and sitting down. "Look, we both know this is a first for us, but I need to ask a favour of you."

Stiles gapped at Jackson, the whole 'O' shaped mouth, wide eye's, and speechless thing in the process. What would Jackson need Stiles to do?

"Danny is going to the formal stag, but everybody knows that Ethan is going to ask him Monday---"

"Which is tomorrow...." Stiles added.

Jackson glared at him.

"Shutting up." Stiles said, putting up his hands in surrender.

"As I said, tomorrow is which is Monday, thanks Stiles. Good to know you know your days of the week." 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

Jackson smiled sweetly before his face turned serious, "I don't like Ethan, for a multitude of reasons. The first being Aidan and him are bigger assholes than me---"

Stiles had to agree with that one, either you outright hated them or you pretended to like them.

"--- I just don't like them, which means that I don't like Danny being all over Ethan. I don't want Ethan to hurt Danny, physically or emotionally." Jackson cleared his throat, looking awkward now, "Like I said, I've been..... Observing you for a while now, the way that you are around Derek and other guys."

Stiles flinched when Jackson said Derek's name, now having a pretty good idea where he was going with this conversation.

"I don't care that you're bi or gay, I just was wondering if you would ask out Danny tomorrow before Ethan does." Jackson finished, a tired look on his face.

Stiles stilled, not daring to move. Looking around his room, finding his books, spotting his socks in the corner, the candy bar wrapper by Jackson's feet. 

What Jackson was asking him to do was big, like fucking mission impossible. How could Whittemore just casually come here and ask him like that? Maybe he just was so used getting his way, Jackson probably only got told no by Lydia. 

Stiles let a breathy sigh, finally meeting the pleading eyes of Jackson Whittemore. 

"You realize that what you asking me is like basically impossible."

Jackson nodded, looking down at his hands. "I know..... Stiles there is literally no one else I could go to, no one else I could trust with this." 

Well damn, when he put it that way.... How could Stiles say no?

He let out a defeated sigh, getting up out of the chair and walking to the door. "You better fucking buy me diamonds after this Jackson."

Said guy jumped off the bed and practically skipped over to Stiles, grabbing him and twirling them in a circle. Jackson after moment abruptly let go and Stiles, his whole face red.

"THANK-YOU THANK-YOU THANK-YOU--" Jackson said excitedly, wearing the biggest smile on his face.

Stiles could feel himself smiling in return, touching his mouth just to make sure. 

They both walked down the stairs and made it to the front door. Stiles opened it and Jackson stepped outside. 

Jackson still had the biggest smile on his face, "Thank-you..." He let out a shaky breath. "You have no idea how much this means to me..... I couldn't.... Danny is all I have....." Jackson muttered.

Stiles just shook his head, "Fucking diamonds." He said pointing his finger accusingly at Jackson's chest.

Jackson just nodded his head, turning away from the house and walking to his Porsche, getting in and after a moment driving away.

Stiles stood at the door for about a minute, just thinking what the hell just happened.

"Stiles! Dinners ready!" His dad yelled from the kitchen.

Stiles still didn't move, did he just agree to come out and tell the while school he is gay? Did he just lose Derek?

"And close that door, your letting all the money out!"

Stiles just shook his head, deciding that tomorrow was going to be a milestone in his non-existent scrapbook. "No I'm not." He called back, closing the door and heading into the kitchen to see his dad putting their plates on the table.

"Heat cost money, therefore you just let about forty dollars out into the state of Idaho." His dad stated, pouring two glasses of milk. 

"Then I just made a hobo very warm and salad dad? Wow.... I'm impressed. Normally I have to force the leafy greens down your throat." He snarked back. Setting out all the silverware and plates.

His dad just laughed, sitting down and making a show of eating his salad.

Stiles smiled, eating his own food. Then he replayed what happened today.... Did he just lose his dad as well? He didn't even know how his dad would react to him coming out. The smile slowly slipped from his face as he stared in shock and worry at his dad.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? And so far (this is what I think, I might be wrong) there are no triggers yet.


	3. You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah! I posted it! Without beta mind you.... Sorry if there is some stuff wrong or out of order..... Sorry.... TRIGGER WARNING!!!! Self-hate, and emotional self-harm. Panic Attacks, pulling some of the descriptions from personal experiences...... To much.... I suggest don't or stop reading then.....

Waiting for Love by Avicii came blaring from his phone at six thirty in the morning.

A moment later the most animalistic, raw groan came from Stiles underneath the covers. He peeked through the sheets to see the time, the second groan that came from him sounded like a wounded moose.

Automatically he started going through his daily routine, get up, head to the bathroom. Take a shower, brush teeth, take one Adderall.

He filled a cup with cold water and swallowed the orange pill, feeling the capsule sliding down his throat. He stared at himself in the mirror, scanning his facial features, then after a moment took a gulp of water.

Setting the cup down and closing the cap on the pill bottle, he put it back in the drawer. 

"Stiles! I'm heading to the station now!" He heard his dad shout from the hallway.

"Okay!" He yelled back, his voice still carrying that edge of tiredness.

Time pasted and the sound of the front door opening and closing reached his ears, in that time he had dressed and was standing in front of the mirror again. Checking his phone, the time read seven ten and he also had two unread message.

His mouth pulled down into a frown, who could be texting him that wasn't Scott or his dad? 

He opened the messages, expressions going from confused to terrified in under three seconds.

'Stiles I'm heading over to your house at seven twenty'

'BTW this is Jackson'

Stiles put his phone back on the counter top, looking back up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

How could you possibly be able to do what Jackson asks of you? A dark voice whispered in the back of his mind. 

Light brown eyes in the mirror meeting his, a cluster of emotions weaving all over his face. 

Confusion.

Hurt.

Worry.

Sadness.

Fear.

A pressure started taking hold of his lungs, refusing him to breath. The person on the other side of the mirror looked terrified, he looked so scared and broken.

Stiles wanted to help the person opposite of him, but the pressure in his lungs expanded until his whole upper body felt like a fucking piano was drop on top of him. 

All of a sudden a wall of dark and painful energy hit him, wrapping around his whole being. He gripped the edge of the counter top, trying to ground himself to reality.

The kid in the mirror started to blur, everything around him started to turn fuzzy and dark. The pain in his chest a sudden reminder that he was having a.....

\--he was having a panic attack....

He hadn't had a panic attack since he was twelve, on his mother's birthday.

This one was different though, this thing felt like it was trying to kill him, trying to crush his very being. 

In a way this whole thing was good for him, it reminded him that he still wasn't ready to face the world. He wasn't ready to walk up to Danny and ask him to the dance, not by a long shot. 

Jackson has to find someone else, has too because Stiles couldn't do it. 

'Stiles!'

A voice called to him, familiar but far away.

'Stiles! You have to breath!'

So far away, the voice that called to him. The claws around his chest tightening in response, his head felt like someone was trying to crush it. 

A sound like someone was choking, and crying at the same time.

'Count to five Stiles.'

What? How was counting to any number going help him from being crushed? 

'Stiles please.'

That voice..... He knew that voice..... 

'Stiles.'

Fuck it, if counting made the light come back and the claws let go he was all for it.

A shaky breath, "O--one."

The claws in his chest tightened their grip, threatening to crush his lungs. 

This felt like he'd fallen out of a boat without a lifejacket and he didn't know how to swim. 

"That's it." The voice said, sounding less far away.

"Tw---two." He breathed out, forcing himself to push past the darkness. 

A pressure on his arm, not the claws in his chest. No, this was a firm but grounding grip. Like a rope that had been thrown to him, to keep him from drowning, pulling him back to the safety of the boat.

"What's after two?" The voice gently said, slowly pulling him back on board.

The darkness slipped, only for a second he could see the sun, golden colours shining bright. Then as soon as he saw it the darkness pulled him back, claws in his chest ripping into his heart now. Okay the thing holding him doesn't like the sun he thought bitterly.

The sounds that he thought were coming from someone else happened to be coming from him. His breathing erratic and confusing, the sobs escaping his throat felt like glass shards tarring up his vocal cords. 

This--whatever this thing was that was trying to kill him was doing a horrible job, he should have been dead already. Maybe that was the point he thought, maybe that's what he deserved; suffer a long and painful death.

Maybe this was easier, the thing dragging him deeper was trying to help him. He reasoned with himself, it would only pull and hurt him harder if he fought against it. This thing was letting him die the Stiles that everybody knew, the Stiles his father knew...... Not the Stiles that Scott or Jackson knew, it would be easier for him and everyone else. 

He could leave and never have to worry about school, love or his dad, some people said that's what waited on the other side, nothing. He would be nothing and they would remember Stiles; the sheriff's kid, the trouble maker, the straight kid that was smart, the kid that lost his mothe----

An electric current courses through his whole body, sharply yanking him out of the darkness.

What in the holy mother of----

"Stiles!" Jackson's voice pierced through the darkness.

All the light came suddenly crashing through, making his eyes squint and his head throb.

He blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden change. The right side of his face stung, it felt like tiny needles pricking at his cheek and temple.

He focused on the floor, realizing now that he was sitting against the wall, knees tucked up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around himself. 

Jackson was sitting beside him, looking worried, relieved and  
flustered. 

There was a moment of silence, the only sound was Stiles' heartbeat and breathing.

"It's seven forty Stiles." 

Taking a calming breath Stiles stood with shaky legs. "I'm sorry." He croaked, voice rough and cracking. 

"What for?" Jackson asked in an irritated tone, standing as well. Going to the sink and filling up the glass with water, offering it to Stiles.

He took it gratefully, taking a generous gulp before continuing. "Sorry that you had to...... To see me like that." He set the glass back on and counter and stepped around Jackson and walking out his bathroom and going to sit on his bed. 

Today was Monday.

"It's Monday." He whispered, looking down at his dry hands.

He heard Jackson shuffle his feet, "Yes." 

Stiles waited for him to continue, looking up at the blond with a fearful and expectant expression.

"What am I supposed to do Jackson?" He asked, voice closing off again.

Jackson looked at him, straight in the eyes. His expression confused and sad, "Stiles..... I honestly don't know, and I can't tell you what to do." He paused, face turning pleading, "I just know that I would rather have Danny go with someone to the dance that actually cared about him. He is all I have, he is the only one that has been there for me when I found out----" An other pause, he looked like he was ready to bolt or have a mental breakdown right in the middle of the room, "---my point is that, I trust you. I know that you have a fucking one hundred percent heart of gold, you talk lots but you're okay---"

"Wow, thanks." He replied sarcastically.

Jackson frowned, "Look, I'm trying okay. I know this is something that makes you really scared of the outcome, but I want you to know that I promise to be there for you. I owe you that much, and more Stiles." He finished, looking on the verge of tears. 

He felt conflicted, scared that he would wind up dead behind a Walmart. He also felt tired, tired of playing the 'Stiles' everybody thought they knew. He wanted to be able to talk to Scott openly about who he found attractive that day, or tell his dad about his potential boyfriend one day. He wanted and needed so many things to change, yet when he thought about it..... It really wasn't much that he wanted to change, there really was no big deal. 

If his dad kicked him out for being gay then he would live with Scott, Ms. McCall was the second person to find out. 

She just one day when Scott and him were at Scott's house, stopped eating when they were having dinner and looked Stiles in the eyes. He thought that they got caught stealing from her secret chocolate supply, instead she said, "Stiles, do you like boys?". He remembered Scott giving him the most terrified look, "I guess." He decided to answer truthfully, braving himself for yelling, screaming, waiting to be kicked out and told never to come back. After about a minute of silence he dared to look back up at her face, instead of disgust or anger, there was a fond approving expression. "Does John know?" She asked hesitantly. Both Scott and him answered "No!" way to quickly. She just nodded in understanding, then said, "I'm very proud of who you are Stiles, John feels the same way. When you're ready, and it doesn't have to be anytime soon, you should share that part of you with him." 

That night he cried, Scott cried, Melissa cried. That night was defiantly an eye opener for him, two people that meant the world to him knew who he was, and still loved him.

If his dad didn't want to love him anymore, well damn him then. He still had two people who loved him who he could love back equally. He wouldn't stop loving his dad, but his heart would defiantly lose a big piece in the process. 

He let out a frustrated breath, "What's the plan then." He looked up determinedly at Jackson, standing and putting his hands on his hips. 

Jackson looked shocked at first, then let a small, approving smile flit across his face. "I went shopping yesterday." He said matter of factly, picking up three bags and setting them on his bed. "I don't know exactly what size you are......" He rummaged through one bag, pulling out an expensive pair of black skinnies. "But if there is one thing I'm good at....." He then pulled out a white V-neck long sleeved shirt, with a tasseled burgundy scarf. "It's match making." Finally he produced matching burgundy Vans shoes, tossing the clothes at Stiles. "Put those on, I bought a couple of different outfits that you can mix and match." He stated, going through the rest of the bags and setting out clothing.

Stiles just stared in shock at Jackson, still holding his pile of expensive clothing. "Why did you buy me clothes?" He asked.

Jackson looked at him, "Because no offence, but if we want this plan to work....." He looked Stiles up and down, raising his eyebrows. "You need to change your style, not your hair or anything like that..... Just the clothes." 

He looked down at his battered jeans and graphic tee, "What's wrong with Captain America?" 

Jackson just rolled his eyes. "There's your answer right there, now go change before I change my mind."

Stiles frowned but went, changing out of his old clothes and into the expensive 'Jackson certified' ones.

He stepped out of the bathroom, feeling weird, but nice. Spreading his arms and doing a twirl, humming cover girl. 

Jackson snorted, looking amused and happy. "I'm good." He stated happily, pulling out the last of the clothes and folding them. "I bought you ten shirts, six pants, three shoes...... And four beanies." He raised his finger, making Stiles swallow his hoard of questions. "I did this because this is how I help, I'm not good with mushy gooey emotional shit. That's what McCall is there for, I'm for your shopping, workout, Jackson fix days."

"So you're like my gay straight buddy?" He asked totally innocently.

Jackson waved the comment off, "I'm your Jackson." 

Stiles nodded, going to his full body mirror and checking himself out. The jeans hugged his legs nicely, giving them tone and shape. The shirt defiantly clung nicely to his chest and arms, showing off his years of lacrosse. He would never admit this to anyone, but he felt wanted. The colours of the outfit made his eyes look bigger, and his hair shine. He turned to Jackson, "Thank-you."

The blond looked up at him, cheeks turning red. "You're welcome. Don't tell anyone I bought the clothes for you, say you got them yourself."

"Why?"

Jackson looked down at his shoes. "I don't want anyone knowing that I'm..... I'm...."

Stiles smiled amusingly, "That you're actually nice and stuff." He finished for him.

Jackson just nodded, shaking his head. "Yeah that." 

Stiles laughed, picking up his phone and checking the time. "It's eight o' two, what now Jackie'poo?"

Jackson pointed a finger at him, glaring when he said, "Now we take my car to school."

Stiles gulped and only nodded in response.

What had he gotten himself into......

****

"Stiles breath."

"I am! I'm breathing perfectly normal!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Stiles....." Jackson growled.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, willing his lungs to breath normally. After a moment he looked at the blond sitting beside him, feeling sick to his stomach. "I don't think I can do this." He confessed, feeling scared.

Jackson huffed, "I don't know if you can or can't Stiles, but you can't know for sure if you don't try."

"What are you? A fortune cookie!?!" Stiles glared at Jackson, feeling even more scared.

Jackson just shrugged, completely indifferent to Stiles' current situation. "Maybe." 

Stiles willed his eyes of death into Jackson's soul, getting more annoyed by the second. "I'm serious Jackson! I'm about to announce all my gay glory in Hailey High! I'd be lucky if I could make it out of this shit hole at the end of the day!" He panicked, looking fearfully at the school, wish for it to burn down any moment. 

Jackson sighed, "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you Stiles, okay?" Stiles slowly nodding, Jackson continued on. "You don't have to do this, but if you don't I want the clothes back." He joked, chuckling at the end.

Stiles felt himself smile just a bit, Jackson caught it. "See, nothing is gonna go wrong. You look hot, you feel hot, everybody in there is gonna want in your pants. You're set!" He said confidently, opening the door of his Porsche and getting out. 

He nodded, following suit, opening the door and getting out.

"I look hot, I feel hot, everybody is gonna want in my pants....." He repeated dutifully.

Jackson rolled his eyes beside him, closing the doors and locking his car. Stiles looked down at his black skinnies, "I barely fit in my pants, nobody is getting in these pants but me." He stated offhandedly.

Jackson choked, stifling a laugh behind his hand. "You're probably right." He agreed, patting Stiles lightly on the back and leading him towards the school. "But I think that wont stop them from trying."

They both stopped at the doors, "Do you think I'll burn up if I cross the threshold?" 

Jackson rolled his eyes, giving him an annoyed expression. "Maybe Stiles." He said. 

Stiles just chuckled nervously, "Are these clothes fireproof?"

Jackson smirked, pulling open the door and walking in. "Time too find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hit close to home..... If you think the whole thing is too much... I'll try and dial it down..... You like? Next chapter is gonna be up this Friday or Monday.... Depends...


End file.
